THE INTERNET SHOP!
by Utatane Sanshou
Summary: Haha. Daisuke enters an internet shop one hot summer day, and guess who he stumbles into? DARK! Haha. DaixRik, DarxKrad, SatxRis. I hate yaoi.
1. Why Did Daisuke Get Angry?

The Blank Screen

by Utatane Sanshou

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke is bored one summer day and decides to go on a walk. When he crosses a dark alley and sees a small ray of light coming from a door, he decides to come in and take a look. There, he meets a person named Dark and together they explore the wonders of Internet!!! What will they discover? Take a look for yourself!!!

Pairings: DarkxKrad; SatoshixRisa; DaisukexRiku

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Why Did Daisuke Get Angry?!

A pair of large red eyes squinted at the scorching sun, like a large yellow ball floating in oblivion.

"Hey Niwa," a voice called out from nowhere. Daisuke turned his head around and saw Hiwatari, or should I say, Hikari Satoshi, walking towards him, his 3 c's attitude floating around like little---

"What now?" Daisuke asked, annoyed that the author didn't continue her statement. "You going with me?" Satoshi asked him, eyeing the redhead curiously. "Going where?" Daisuke retorted, annoyed that this creepy Hiwatari was looking at him like he was some sort of weirdo.

"To send Harada-san and Risa-san off," the blue head replied, in a matter-of-factly tone. 'Geez, this Niwa is more stupid than I thought,' he said to himself. "Oh... That... Nah can't come. Have to do my report first," Daisuke said, apparently bored. "Okay then, see 'ya later," Satoshi said, walking away with his 3 c's attitude still floating around him like---

A/N: I love that phrase . 

So little naive redhead Daisuke walked down the street to his home, sweating like a jogger who'd just gotten from a 100-mile run. 'God, it's so hot today! Where the heck am I supposed to go?!' Daisuke thought angrily, cursing nonstop under his breath. Why'd Mother Nature be this... this... BAD?!?!

When he reached his house, Daisuke immediately went to his room, optimistic that he'd feel some cold in there because his room had air conditioning. But as he opened the door...

No cold air.

Daisuke froze. Then, as the boy realized his situation hard pick-up-ing. , his eyes grew in shock and his jaw dropped.

There was a resounding silence in the whole Niwa household. Then--

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! WHAT THE FECK HAPPENED TO MY AIR CONDITIONING UNIT?!?!?! I'M GOING TO KILL---" Daisuke screamed at the top of his lungs, furious because he had been looking forward to this after walking on the scorching road that almost burned his feet (yes, even if he did have shoes,) and being suffocated by the steaminess of the air. Ah, good old Global Warming.

"Calm down, Daisuke-chan!" Emiko said, smiling brightly. "MOM!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY--" SMACK! goes Daisuke head as he received a really hard smack from Emiko. "Sweetie, there's been an electrical problem, so you won't probably be feeling cold today," she said, still smiling while fanning herself with a large fan. Daisuke jawdropped, and after a few seconds he turned away (maybe it was because of that fly in his mouth?). "Everything alright, Daisuke, honey?" Emiko asked, touching Daisuke's shoulder. As she did so, he turned around.

Emiko screamed in fright because it was the only time she saw what her own son looked like when he was very, VERY angry. (You imagine it yourself, don't wanna do a blow by blow description of what he looks like, but be sure that it's freaky...)

Then, after three hours of wild thrashing and random screaming and incessant ramblings, Daisuke finally calmed down and sulked off. "Honey, where are you going?" Emiko asked, though still a little bit afraid. "Out," Daisuke replied sarcastically. He went out the door and stepped into the scorching blaze of the sun.

It was twelve in the afternoon when Daisuke finally decided to sit down for a while. His feet were blistered from the heat of the sidewalk. He went to the park and sat down on one of the benches, but…

"HOLY MOTHER OF COW-NESS!!!" Daisuke screamed in annoyance. When his butt made contact with the bench, it had been scorching hot!!! So he jumped like a little jerk, up and down, unaware of the many people who were looking at him and thinking that he was an imbecilic jerk. Accompanied by his jumping were frantic cries of swearwords. Mothers put their hands over their children's ears to block out the sound of it. After 5 minutes, Daisuke finally stopped acting like an idiot.

But before leaving the park, he turned around and said…

"What are you looking at, some kind of weirdo?"

Daisuke sulked off, angry at how things were turning out for him today. Riku gone, scorching heat burning holes through his skin, people staring at him like he was a weirdo or something, his aircon busted. Will things get any worse?!

As the boy walked endlessly, he came across a dark alley. "What the—I've never seen this place before," he said to himself, puzzled. Daisuke knew every nook and cranny of Azumano, so he knew what things had changed.

He went closer to the alley and saw that at the end of it was a door with a faint light emitting from it. Drawn by curiosity, Daisuke drew nearer and nearer to the door. With a hint of hesitation, he drew all his courage and pulled open the door handle.

As he peered through the door, a great gust of cold, dry wind greeted him from inside…

Aww… Poor little Daisuke-kun. Yah, I pretty much am a randomness author, there are only several times that something normal comes into my mind. Sorry if it's short though. And by the way, expect a lot of cliffhangers.

Anyway, this is my first story, and since it's almost the end of our school year here, expect that I'll update in less than four days each chapter.

SNEAK PEEK AT NEXT CHAPTER: The Internet Shop of Horrors!!!

"_Hello?" Daisuke called out. No one seemed to be inside._

_Again, Daisuke called out. "Is anybody here?" No one replied._

'_Oh well, if there's no one speaking then probably there's nobody inside.' Daisuke stepped in, his red orbs adjusting from being in the light for too long._

_Sitting on a swivel chair, he turned around and basked in the coldness of the room. Then he started turning the chair around and around, until someone stopped him. Daisuke looked up and saw violet orbs staring straight into his red ones._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?"_

Utatane Sanshou!!!

-iloveorenjikun-


	2. The Internet Shop of Horrors!

The Blank Screen

by Utatane Sanshou

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!!! Whee, I'm here again with a new chapter for this nonsense story of mine n.n So, with no further ado, let's-- OUCH!!! Who the feck threw that tomato at me?!?!

Daisuke: (whistles)

Sanshou: Why you-- Why'd you do that in the first place?!

Daisuke: (whistles)

Sanshou: Won't you do anything but whistle?!?!

Daisuke: (whistles)

Okay, I give up. Seems like Daisuke won't stop whistling. So, on with the story then!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on "The Blank Screen":

_As the boy walked endlessly, he came across a dark alley. "What the--I've never seen this place before," he said to himself, puzzled. Daisuke knew every nook and cranny of Azumano, so he knew what things had changed._

_He went closer to the alley and saw that at the end of it was a door with a faint light emitting from it. Drawn by curiosity, Daisuke drew nearer and nearer to the door. With a hint of hesitation, he drew all his courage and pulled open the door handle._

_As he peered through the door, a great gust of cold, dry wind greeted him from inside…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: The Internet Shop of Horrors!!!

Feeling the cold wind on his face, Daisuke grinned from ear to ear. "Finally! Cold air!" Without hesitation, he went inside. "The place is deserted, anyway, so what's the worry?" he said to himself, walking in the darkness.

"Hello?" Daisuke called out. No one seemed to be inside.

Again, Daisuke called out. "Is anybody here?" No one replied.

'Oh well, if there's no one speaking then probably there's nobody inside.' Daisuke stepped in, his red orbs adjusting from being in the light for too long.

Sitting on a swivel chair, he turned around and basked in the coldness of the room. Then he started turning the chair around and around, until someone stopped him. Daisuke looked up and saw violet orbs staring straight into his red ones.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Startled by the sudden presence, Daisuke jumped up from his seat. "What--what--who are you?!" Daisuke stammered. The person simply laughed and opened a little lamp from nowhere. Daisuke's eyes adjusted to the light and saw that the person was a boy, about seventeen, with violet hair falling down on his face, a pair of dark violet eyes sparkling mischievously, and a handsome but quirky smile on his face.

"Hey there, man," the boy said. "Hi," Daisuke smiled and waved weakly. There was something disturbing about him, but somehow he couldn't identify it. "The name's Dark," the purple-haired boy said, offering a hand. Dark. Why did that name sound so familiar? Daisuke, still deep in thought, accepted and shook Dark's hand. "Hello, my name's Daisuke," he said.

"So. What brings you here, little Daisuke?" Dark sneered and looked at him jokingly.

"Well, it was so ho--"

"So you mean you only went here to cool yourself?"

"Well, yes, technica--"

"Cool." Dark turned around and said, "Want to play on one of my computers for a while?"

Daisuke was puzzled. "I don't see any com--"

With a snap of his fingers, another light opened. It was way brighter than any of the others, and as it lit up, what Daisuke saw amazed him. About ten to twenty computers stood side by side, all of the top quality kind.

Daisuke stared in disbelief at what he was seeing. A cyborg's paradise!!! But, amidst his amazement at this sight, there was only one question he was holding back. Its seemed kind of freaky, and Dark looked like a killer (yes, Daisuke's still innocent at this stage so don't sweat) so Daisuke held it back. But actually, I don't think he knows that there are some things we can't hold forever.

It sort of slipped out: "Are you some sort of technology-loving, freaky cyborg, crazy murderer, ass-holed weirdo, in short, are you a techno-geek who's trying to kill me?!?!"

Ooops. Bad move, Dai-kun.

Dark's eyes grew wide. The purple-haired lad turned his back on Daisuke. In turn, latter boy simply tilted his head to one side. Innocent, innocent Daisuke. The infuriated Dark turned around again, but he wasn't frowning or shooting laser beams from his eyes or what. Instead, he was beaming widely. Mr. Goody-Two Shoes Dark isn't about to blow his cover away easily, you know. (what the feck am I saying?!)

"Well, as an answer to your, er, question," Dark said, still grinning, "What about giving one of my computers a go?" Daisuke looked up. "You mean…?"

"Mean what?"

"You mean… I could… use one of your computers?"

"But of course!!! It's probably the only thing I'd be able to do to welcome an unwilling visitor in my…er… humble abode! Hahaha!!!" Dark laughed quite uproariously, which sent shivers down Daisuke's spine. 'Maybe I should've just ran when I had the chance,' he thought. Isn't that called dramatic irony?

"Well, there's no way of escaping my offer, little, er, what's-your-name-kun!!!"

"It's Daisuke."

"Whatever!!! You know, if you're thinking that I'm creepy and maybe you should've just ran when you had the chance, you're quite wrong about that!!!" Well that was practically, like, specific…

Anyway, Dark's crazy, isn't he?

"Okay… That was peculiarly specific..." Daisuke said. But because of Dark's creepiness and his pretty weird offer, he was obliged to accept.


End file.
